


In the Wings of an Angel

by CommanderKats



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Darkness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Kissing, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Original Character(s), Sex, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Wings, World of Darkness, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Raven's a mutant that has to control herself all the time, her darkness ready to devour the world, yet the one person she can't control herself around is Warren Worthington III and he's now standing in front of her.
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Explicit Stories, Monster Fucker Week 2020





	In the Wings of an Angel

_ “Raven.”  _ Her name is like a curse coming from the most sinful mouth she had ever seen. Warren Worthington III hadn’t changed much since they were younger, his boyish charm turning into a handsome broodiness. Though he had always been a bit more broody with her than anyone else. 

Taking a deep breath, “Warren.” Raven greeted him and disgust twisted that handsome face. “How have you been?” She tried to be polite but she could already feel that seductive pull between them. 

“What are you doing here?” He growled, his wings flexing and Raven couldn’t help but look at them. They had always made her weak in the knees. “Raven.” Warren said harshly, his hand grabbing her wrist with a bruising touch. Her breath caught and she looked at his deepening blue eyes, she knew he could feel the same thing she did. They were always strangely connected, his fears lost in her darkness. 

“Let go of me,” Her voice soft, “Please.” The edges of her world darkened, the world turning thick with fear. “Warren not here, please.” She begged, her darkness spreading from the corners of the world. 

There wasn’t a day that went by that Raven didn’t hate her mutation. When triggered she created darkness that seeked emotions, mainly fear for those were the sweetest though desire ran a close second. The darkness was an endless pit of hunger, devouring anything it could including the souls of those around her. Other than Shadow, her twin brother, no one could be around Raven for long before her darkness started to devour them. 

Warren had lasted longer than she expected. 

Then again he was stubborn. 

He must have felt that hunger, “Come on.” His grip tightening as they walked through the halls, people glancing at them as they hustled down the hall. Opening a door Warren ushered Raven inside, his hand firmly on her back before closing the door behind them both.

“Your fucking room is where you take me?” Raven hollered, “Do you really think these walls will stop my darkness?” She started laughing.

Warren stood there watching her, arms crossed, “Are you done?” Raven stood still for a moment, swallowing and then nodding, “Good.” His wings burst open, shredding the shirt he was wearing to pieces on the ground, he flexed as his legs braced, “If I remember correctly touch was the best way.” Raven met his eyes and saw desire flash in those deep blues, he stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his chiseled chest. “Take mine.” That familiar pull, seductive and sweet as Warren closed his eyes and thought of fear. Her darkness came quickly, the world going dark as it started to devour that sweet fear. Within her darkness she could see all they saw, it’s why some people’s fears don’t ever leave her. Warren’s had been one of those people. 

His fear changed,  _ he was jittery, something that he never was. A small box hidden in his pocket as he waited for her, a glance at his watch told him it was nearly time for her class to end. Warren knew it was crazy to propose to her while they were both still in college but he had come to the decision he couldn’t live without her. Raven had become his world. His phone rang, the number wasn’t familiar so he turned it off and looked back up at the doors. The bell ringing, Raven walking out a moment later, the sunlight reflecting off her pale hair.  _

Love, lust and desire cracked within her darkness, blinding and bright as she opened her eyes and stepped back from Warren. His deep blue eyes were hypnotic in their lust and Raven was losing herself within them. Her heart thundered against her chest, there was no denying those emotions, you couldn’t hide them from her darkness. 

“You never proposed.” Raven said quietly. 

He shook his head, “I never got the chance.” 

That was true, she had left. 

“And all that?” 

For a moment that old boyish charm, the one she had originally fell in love with all those years ago flashed, “It’s exactly what it felt like.” He said shrugging. 

Raven watched him. Her darkness flickering for just a taste, to see if those were real. Rich and heady they swirled in her darkness and Raven nearly moaned at the thickness. She stepped towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Wings, strong and protective wrapped around them as Warren pulled her close, taking control and deepening the kiss. Raven moan into the kiss, Warren’s hands tightening on her hips, wings tenderly stroking against her back. The darkness wavered around her, the hunger eloping around their desire as it began to consume them both. 

“Take everything off.” Warren breathed as he broke the kiss, his lips hovering against hers as she quickly threw off her clothes. He looked down between them, heat lighting those blue eyes as he licked his lips. “You’re more beautiful than I remember.” He said looking back into her own dark eyes before kissing again. 

His hands moved from her hips and gripped her ass, kneading the soft and supple skin, tightening them as he picked her up. Raven wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked her to the bed, laying them both down as his wings wrapped around them. A squeal escaped her lips as they plopped onto the bed, Warren breaking the kiss with a smile and a soft chuckle then moving his kisses to her neck. 

She stroked his shoulders, her world dark with desire as he suckled and nippled along her sensitive skin. Her legs riding high on his hips as she rubbed the length of him through his jeans, her movements slow and deliberate. Warren groaned against her, a hand gripping her thigh as the other arm supported him. 

“Keep it up I’m not going to be able to do all the things  _ I want to do to you _ .” He growled the last few words and Raven’s body melted against his. “ _ Fuck _ .” He moaned as she stroked herself against his jeans. 

“Take ‘em off.” Raven said, needing. 

Warren looked at her for a moment, blue eyes dazzling with lust before moving the hand from her hip to his pants, quicking unzipping them and sliding them down to his knees. Bracing himself over her again, brushing back her pale hair before kissing her once more. His manhood curved towards his belly as Raven felt him rub against her heat, long and hard as she moaned into Warren. Her legs raising a little more on his hips, feathers brushing against them sending a thrill through her. 

His wings flexed as he sat up, nestling himself better in between Raven’s legs, her heat slick with desire. He smiled down at her as he took her in, desire flushed her body as her world darkened again. The head of his manhood pushed gently against her heat, warm and welcoming as he slid each delicious inch slowly in. Warren’s hands found her hips, his grip tightening with each inch, his exquisite wings wrapping around him to touch her arms. 

Raven hadn’t thought it possible, her body already flushed with desire, her pleasure peaking within moments of his manhood in her. The first waves of ecstasy rippled through her, deep and slow as he thrusted the last inch. She grabbed at his hands, squeezing as her world devoured the desire. 

Groaning as his testes pressed tight against her ass, Warren looked down at Raven, her eyes nearly too dark to see the desire in them. His wings moved up her arms and she clenched around his manhood, smiling to himself as he began to move his hips out and in. He wanted to take it slow, to watch her over and over again take her pleasure, see her scream his name, feel her melt from within yet the first wave of her ecstasy nearly made him lose all of his control. 

Her heat clenched around Warren again, hot and needy, “Warren.” She moaned as her legs shifted onto his hips, opening her wider and letting him go deeper.

“Fuck, Raven.” He moaned, his thrusts becoming quicker and harder. 

“Yes,” She cried as she clung to his wrists, fingers digging into skin, “Fuck me,” She begged, her voice becoming ragged as he fucked her harder, “You’re gonna make me come Warren.” 

“That’s my girl,” He said leaning a little over her and pounded away at her heat, his manhood straining as his own release was coming close. “Scream for me,” He growled, his hips driving away, “Take it all.” 

Raven’s world centered on Warren’s voice, her darkness swallowing her whole as her world erupted into white light, her ecstasy swelled until it burst. Warren’s coming quickly behind hers as she felt warmth swell deep within her, his moan silencing her own. His wings wrapped tightly around them both as her darkness tried to take the rest. 

“Push it away.” He whispered, “I don’t want to lose this all.” 

Her dark eyes opened to look at those deep blue eyes, her body still sang with pleasure but she understood the meaning behind his words. She would remember this, would swallow it whole and never forget their love-making where his would be just fleeting memories. 

Once more closing her eyes she pushed the darkness back, her body clenching against the darkness and holding still Warren’s manhood. The world became bright even behind her closed eyes. Fingertips touched her cheek and she opened her eyes, Warren leaning over her, “Thank you beautiful.”


End file.
